I Never
by forsaken2003
Summary: The boys play 'I Never'


Title: I Never

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley, Giles/?

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: The boys play 'I Never'

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 2 of and Season 5 of Buffy on the safe side

Requested by: Mrs. Cake: Drinking game including the boys, Angel, Wesley and Giles.

Beta'd by: Mrs. Cake

Part One

Wesley and Angel came down to Sunnydale to help keep everything under control while Buffy and Willow went up to L.A to visit Cordelia and do some well needed shopping… according to them anyways.

"So it's Saturday night and we have nothing to do," Xander complained as he sat around the table at the Magic Box with the rest.

"You could help me with the new inventory," Giles suggested wanting to get it out of the way for the next day.

Spike snorted, "That's how you spend your Saturday nights mate? Bloody pathetic that is."

Wesley who was just about to say that sounded like a great idea spoke up, "What do you suggest than Spike?"

"Something that involves drinking," Spike stated the obvious.

"That's surprising," Angel replied with an eye roll.

"Hey that's a good idea, we can play a game!" Xander replied excitedly.

Giles closed a book he was holding, "Good lord. How old are you again?"

Xander pouted, "Come on G-man! It'll be fun! We can play I Never."

"I never what?" Angel asked confused.

"You've never played I Never? Come on deadboy you've been around for how long?" Xander shook his head in disappointment. "The first person says something they have never done and anyone who has done what that person hasn't has to drink. But I think its only fair that since you and Spike are vampires and seem to be able to hold your liquor more than us humans you'll have to do double shots."

Spike rubbed his hands together, "I get to drink more alcohol? I'm game than pet!"

"Mr. Giles what kind of alcohol do you have around here?" Wesley asked. He'd never play this game before, being in a boarding school there was no way to sneak alcohol in. Also he never would have been invited anyways.

"I only have whiskey," Giles told them pulling out a full bottle and five coffee mugs. "I am protesting against this."

"So you're not gonna play?" Xander asked sounding disappointed.

Giles sighed, how he hated that his children could make him feel guitly over the littlest things. "Alright but on one condtion."

"Anything!" Xander agreed wanting Giles to join in on the fun.

"Nothing we admit to leaves this room." Giles said looking around to everyone.

Spike grinned, "Rupert has some dirty little secrets."

"Do you agree or not Spike?" Giles asked obviously annoyed.

"Come on Spike! I want Giles to play," Xander begged pulling out his puppy eyes. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

Spike sighed not being strong enough to say no to Xander exceptially with those eyes, "Fine I'll keep your dirty little secrets watcher."

"Great!" Xander bounced in his seat. "Everyone take a seat and we'll get started."

"Xander since you suggested the game perhaps you should start us off?" Wesley recommended as he accepted a coffee mug from Giles.

Xander sat for a moment thinking of his very first question, "Alright I never got a tattoo." Only Angel and Giles took a drink. "Spike you're seriously telling us you don't have a tattoo?"

"And damage this body?" Spike asked insulted. He ran a hand down his chest. "If you want to make sure I'm not lying feel free to do a strip search." Spike smirked when a blush covered Xander's tanned face. "Watcher Jr. it's your turn."

"Erm… I've never had a nickname," Wesley stated and he watched everyone take a drink. "Mr. Giles?"

Giles squirmed a little, "Back in my youth I went by Ripper. And that's all I have to say about that."

"Ripper eh? You were a hell child weren't ya," Spike prodded, when he didn't get a reply he moved on. "I never joined a swim team."

Xander was the only one who drank, "That was an under cover mission."

"Bet you looked hot in your little swim suit pet," Spike leered at Xander.

"From what I heard from the girls it was a speedo," Giles announced which earned him a punch to the arm from Xander. "Was it a secret? The girls have a picture of you in that thing on their phones."

"Oh god," Xander sunk lower into his chair humiliated. "Moving on Angel?"

Angel tilted his head in thought, "I never went to a public school." Everyone watched as Xander was the only one to drink.

"This is a conspiracy!" Xander accused and sent everyone a dirty look.

"I'll take mercy on you," Giles replied before going on. "I never lived in the 1800's."

"Cheers mate!" Spike said before downing his drink.

Angel also drank, this game wasn't so bad. He had to admit it was kind of nice to just hang out with guys. He loved Fred and Cordelia but this was what he needed every now and than. Also sharing a hotel room with Wesley wasn't something he'd complain about.

"I've never swam in the ocean," Xander started over again.

Spike shot Angel a dirty look before drinking again, "Bloody pouf!"

Giles got interested; stories from Spike's and Angel's past always intrigued him. "Something you'd like to share with us?"

"Not bloody likely mate," Spike had no problem telling stories of maiming and killing people but he refused to tell stories where he looked like an idiot.

"You sure Spike? It's such a great story!" Angel replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You keep your gob shut or I'll dust you," Spike snarled in disgust.

Xander placed a warm hand on Spike's arm, "Calm down. If you don't want to tell us you don't have too. This is suppose to be fun remember?"

"Sorry," Spike looked chagrined.

"It's fine," Xander smiled at Spike and kept his hand on Spike's arm. "Wes you want to continue?"

"Oh yes," Wesley retorted, glad to have the potential fight diverted. "I've never been bitten by a vampire."

Spike, Angel and Giles all drank. Everyone's eyes glued to Giles, "You have something you want to share Giles?" Angel asked with a smirk. He was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. Even with all those years of drinking as a human and as Angelus he was never one to be able to hold his alcohol.

Giles coughed, "Back in my Ripper days. I may have hooked up with a vampire, a one time thing of course. The next evening we both went our separate ways and I haven't seen him since."

Spike tsked at Giles, "After all the lectures you've given the kiddies. Bloody hypocrite you are mate." At the death glare he received from Giles he decided to move on, "Alright than. I never was a bug eater for that pouncy git Dracula."

Xander glowered at Spike and took his shot. "Xander?" Angel leaned in clearly interested in this story.

"Dracula came to town interested in Buffy. He needed someone that was close to her for a way in and surprise, surprise yours truly was chosen." Xander pouted, "He promised me eternity and all I got were bugs."

This time it was Spike who laid a hand on Xander's arm, "Don't feel too bad pet. Drac always did have horrible taste in male companions. If it wasn't for this damn chip I'd give you eternity."

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Xander asked with such hope.

"Xander, that best be the alcohol talking and not you about wanting to be turned into a vampire," Giles scolded Xander.

Xander cleared his throat, "O-of course. I mean I hate vampires' right? Why would I want to be one?" He chuckled looking extremely guilty.

Spike licked his lips as he eyed Xander's lovely neck. "There's nothing to be ashamed of wanting to feel a vampires' fangs slide into your flesh, drinking all that lovely blood that's pumping away under your skin."

Angel's eyes also adverted to Wesley's neck. He'd always wondered what his blood tasted like. He swallowed as he felt his cock begin to swell. "I…" Angel had to clear his throat his voice harsh. "I never ate an entire pizza in one sitting."

Xander happily took his shot. That was something he had been proud of; no one thought he'd be able to polish off an extra large pizza with everything on it. They obviously didn't know him very well. "MMM, pizza!"

Wesley did a shot as well, surprising everyone at the table. "I… well…"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Wes," Angel told Wesley who was looking discomfited.

"Let's just say that was the one and only time I ever experiment with drugs." Wesley informed them.

Spike grinned, "Not as stuffy as I thought you were Jr." He clapped his hands together. "Now this is all well and good but let's get down to more serious questions shall we?"

Everyone gazed at each other, all looking a little bit nervous.

Part Two

"What are you suggesting Spike?" Giles asked wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

"We're all adult here yeah?" Spike asked looking at each man. "So let's get to the nitty gritties."

Angel rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. "Just spit it out will you Spike."

"I'm talking about sexual experiences you pillock," Spike sighed sounding put out.

Wesley and Xander looked at each other feeling awkward, "Do we have to Spike?" Xander askedapprehensively.

Spike smiled trying to reassure Xander. "Come on pet. I promise whatever is said here will be kept between us. You trust me don't you?"

"Yeah I trust you Spike," Xander smiled warily. "You start us off than."

"I've never streaked," Spike declared starting everyone off easy.

Xander, Wesley and Giles all drank.

Wesley leaned into Angel's personal space, "An-Angel?"

"Yeah Wes," Angel asked taking in the smell of the man. Underneath the smell of whiskey was Wesley's cologne.

"I don't handle alc-chol very well," Wesley announced.

Angel had to stifle his laugh, Wesley was absolutely adorable, and "I figured that out Wes."

"Right, well anyways will you make sure I don't do anything rash?" Wesley asked looking into Angel's eyes. So much trust in them

Angel smiled and ran a hand over Wesley's shoulder, "Course I will."

"I've never stripped in a women's night club," Giles threw out giving a very Ripperish smirk to Xander. "Drink up my boy."

Xander tossed back his shot, "That's evil G-man."

"Xander stripped in a night club?" Angel said noticeably stunned.

"It was a short term thing." Xander explained miserably.

Wesley leaned over and patted Xander on the head, "There, there old chap. I'm sure you put on a good show."

Spike and Angel both snarled. Angel grabbed Wesley's hand pulling it as far away as he possible could from Xander. He than made sure he had a firm hold on Wesley making sure he touched no one else.

Wesley looked at Angel with surprise after a few seconds he shrugged and smiled again. "Who's turn?"

"That would be me," Xander spoke up his leg bouncing while he thought. "I've never made a sex tape."

Giles saluted them all and drank. "And it was bloody fantastic, an absolute master piece."

"Eww!" Xander shuddered. "I so don't need mental images in my head about you having sex Giles!"

"Did you honestly believe I have never had sex?" Giles asked with amusement. "I've had a fair amount."

Xander brought his hands up to cover his ears. "La la la. I can't hear you!"

Giles barked out a laugh. "Alright I think I've proven my point."

Xander looked skeptically at him but slowly lowered his hands. "I don't think we should ask Giles to drink with us anymore."

"Nonsense," Spike disagreed. "Watchers' way more entertaining this way!"

Wesley snorted with laughter before falling silent looking worried. "Angel?"

"Yeah?" Angel asked worried about his friend. "What's wrong?"'

"I'm not boring am I?" Wesley asked clearly distraught.

Xander watched as Angel nuzzled Wesley's shoulder with his cheek. "Of course you're not."

"Someone's got it bad," Spike muttered loud enough for Xander to hear.

"Which one?" Xander whispered back as he watched Wesley play with Angel's hair. Angel definitely had to have it bad if he was letting Wesley play with his hair and wasn't worried about a single strain being out of place.

Giles rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of whiskey taking a large drink before standing, "One last one and than I want all of you out. I need to open the shop early and I still have that inventory to sort out."

"Great the watcher's back to his boring stuffy self," Spike groused before stealing the bottle from Giles. "Get on with it than."

"I've never been in love with a vampire before," Giles stated before making his way into the back room allowing the others to work out their emotions towards one another. He had to admit he was shocked that Spike never made a move towards Xander before this. Obviously not all of Williams's insecurities left, as soon as his soul left his body being invaded by the demon.

Spike started at Xander before becoming angry, "You're in love with a vampire?"

Xander poured himself another shot before drinking it, "I guess so."

"Who is it? It better not be Peaches over there. He already has watcher jr. drooling over him." Spike demanded he was sick of wanting people who were tripped up on Angel.

Wesley stood on unsteady feet. "You'd best stay away from Angel. I'd hate to have to hurt you." He threatened before falling back onto his chair. "You can have Blondie over there but you're sadly mistaken if you think you can have Angel!" Wesley then proceeded to kiss Angel possessively letting both Spike and Xander know that Angel was off limits.

"Uh huh…" Xander watched the two make out for several minutes before turning back to Spike, "Anyways."

Spike looked annoyed, "Who's this vampire that you're in love with?" He demanded to know. Which vampire was he going to have to slay so he could have Xander for himself?

"Spike I thought you could handle your liquor better than that," Xander shook his head in disappointment. "Which vampire do I see everyday?"

"Me," Spike answered, wondering if maybe he didn't handle his alcohol as well as he thought.

Xander smiled at him like his was a moron, "And which vampire do I bring blood to three times a week?"

"Me," Spike answered again still a little on the fuzzy side. What did that have to do with anything?

"You really are a moron. It's a good thing you're so damn sexy or you'd be royally screwed." Xander informed him before straddling Spike's lap and kissing him on the lips. "Have you figured it out yet Blondie?"

"Me?" Spike guessed his eyes stuck on Xander's swollen lips.

Xander petted one of Spike's chiseled cheekbones, "So pretty."

Spike shook himself recovering from the confusion; he placed his hands on Xander's ass pulling him closer. "I'm down right sexy pet."

"Duh," Xander replied and attacked Spike's pale throat leaving love bits along the way.

Spike made a noise some where between a moan and growl, "Bloody hell Xan."

"Good God," Giles walked back into the room. "I thought you all would have left by now." He sounded annoyed, "Obviously I gave you all too much credit. You were supposed to admit your feelings and then leave!"

"That's a bloody good idea Mr. Giles," Wesley stood and Angel followed suit, his arm firmly planted around Wesley's waist. "We should head back to the hotel."

Angel grinned, "It's about time I tested my permanent soul right?" They both stumbled out into the night.

"And Spike please take Xander and make sure…" Giles started but was cut off.

"To shag him senseless," Spike replied with a smirk. "I'm on it watcher! Come on pet."

Xander grinned and got off of Spike, "Ready when you are Spike. Night Giles!" He then dragged Spike out of the shop eager to see the vampire naked and do a full examination to make sure Spike did not in deed have any tattoos.

"Everyone is getting a shagging but me," He complained when he was alone. With a sigh he went back to his inventory. The door clicked as it was locked. Giles looked up, "I knew coming here tonight was a good idea." Ethan said with a wicked smile, one that Ripper matched.

Part Three

By the time Angel and Wesley returned to the hotel they were staying at Wesley sobered up enough to become uncomfortable. "Angel…" Wesley stated but only ended up fidgeting.

Angel sighed; he knew it was too good to be true. Alcohol had a way of making people want things that they normally wouldn't want and of course Angel was one of those examples. "It's fine Wes, really." He gave a pathetic smile, "Let's just get some sleep."

"Oh… yes of course. It was silly of my to even think you would." Wesley flushed with embarrassment. "I should change than." He made his way to the small bathroom.

Angel grabbed Wesley's shoulder making him stumble backwards. "Wes, are you disappointed?"

"Well I'm not ecstatic that you don't find me remotely attractive," Wesley admitted, he knew he wasn't the most good-looking man around and Angel could have anyone he wanted but he was sure that after tonight he actually had a shot.

"Not attractive?" Angel repeated with stunned. How could Wesley think he didn't find him attractive? "You're even drunker than I thought. Of course I think you're attractive!"

Wesley frowned in misunderstanding, "But you dismissed the very notion of being with me."

"I think we need to start over." Angel decided, both of them being confused wasn't about to help them. "Answer me this, did you mean to drink when Giles said that he'd never been in love with a vampire?"

"Without a doubt yes," Wesley answered honestly. "I also meant what I said to Xander… though I suppose I should apologize for my outburst."

Angel shook his head and pulled Wesley flush against him. "I'm sure Xander understands where you were coming from. He most likely would have done the same thing to you if he suspected you having feelings for Spike." He bent his head down and placed a kiss on Wesley's lips. "I want you Wes," Angel murmured.

"I want you too Angel," Wesley managed to get out before Angel had him on the bed looming over him trailing kisses down his neck and chest with each button his removed from Wesley's shirt. Wesley was quickly naked and Angel was just as equally as naked.

"Have you done this before Wes?" Angel asked before lapping at Wesley's left nipple.

Wesley moaned and his fingers twitched before they attached themselves to Angel's hair. "You mean with another man? No," Wesley replied too turned on to feel embarrassed about that fact.

Angel moved down Wesley's body eying the hard cock that lay before him. He was pleased with the answer he received. Slowly he ran his tongue over the head of Wesley's cock swirling it around. They both moaned at the same time. Never had Angel tasted anything as sweet as this before. He wanted to take things slow but he was so hard it hurt. "Want to be in you now Wes."

"Yes please," Wesley said making Angel chuckle. He was always so polite even when he was going crazy with lust.

Angel helped Wesley turn over and get onto his hands and knees. "Damn it we don't have anything."

"In my jacket pocket," Wesley replied as he looked over his shoulder at Angel. "I-I was hoping to get some private time over the next few days."

Placing a kiss on Wesley's shoulder blade Angel climbed off the bed to retrieve the lube. "Guess we were lucky you were hoping for some private time." He purred as he climbed back onto the bed admiring the view. He poured a generous amount of lube over the crack off Wesley's asshole before gently massaging a single digit over it. Slowly he began pushing his finger in past the tight ring. "Push back sweetheart."

Wesley did as he was told moaning loudly at the intrusion, "Please Angel. I need more."

Angel who couldn't have agreed more continued to take his time preparing his new lover. He pushed two fingers into Wesley's hole, "Soon."

"Fuck!" Wesley swore as Angel hit his prostate.

"Soon," Angel repeated with a chuckle. He pulled out and slicked his cock up. Aligning himself up, he pushed his way through the loosened barrier. Never had he felt anything so tight. Once he was all the way in he paused letting Wesley get use to the feel of him.

Panting Wesley pushed back letting Angel know he was ready since he seemed to have lost his voice. Angel began moving inside Wesley. He had never really missed the heat in the past but this was different. It felt as if he was being burned up. He kept his pace slow but made sure to hit Wesley's prostate with every stroke. All too soon Angel's balls tightened, he reached around and grasped Wesley's weeping cock and started to pump.

"Angel," Wesley groaned in pleasure. "Love you."

"Love you too Wes," Angel said for the first time before cumming in Wesley's ass. His movements never faltered around Wesley's cock bringing him off only seconds after him. After he was spent he slumped onto Wesley sending them both to the bed.

Wesley grunted but made no comment to ask Angel to move, "Bloody hell. Why didn't we start doing this sooner?"

Angel laughed, "Because we were too stupid to say anything."

"Right very stupid," Wesley agreed with a lazy smile. He made a movement indicating Angel to get off him. Once he was free he rolled over and snuggled against the larger man. "Think Cordelia is going to be surprised?"

"I don't know but as long as we're happy she'll be fine with it," Angel assured Wesley.

Wesley nodded, "You know she'll probably ask for details."

"I have no doubt, and I am sure at one point she'll even get her own little show." Angel replied with a grin, "I plan on fucking you in my office as soon as we get home."

"When do we leave?" Wesley asked eager to return to L.A

Spike and Xander crashed into the apartment, their arms wrapped around each other both afraid to let go. They some how managed to find their way to the bedroom as they discarded each others clothing. Soon Xander was spread out on the bed with Spike hovering over him.

"You ever done this before pet?" Spike asked truly interested, his mind still reeling how this incredible creature could want him.

"A couple times," Xander replied running a hand over Spike's back feeling the muscles ripple. "At the Ladies night club not all the strippers were straight."

Spike grinned down at him before swooping down for a kiss, "Now if I would have known that I'd have taken you to bed a long time ago."

Xander latched on to Spike's bottom lip. "Less talking more touching," He demanded and thrust up.

"I like how your mind works pet." Spike said with a grin. "Now a very important question where do you keep the slick?"

"Drawer," Xander reached over and opened the drawer and grabbed up a well used tube of lube. He handed it to Spike, "How do you want me?"

Spike licked his lips at all the images that flickered through his mind. He shook himself out of his fantasies; he had plenty of time to explore them later on. Right now though he had hot young human under him to pleasure, "Want to see you cum Xan."

"Face to face it is," Xander sound pleased meaning that Spike made the right decision.

Spike rolled off and helped Xander plant his feet on the bed and spread his legs. He spread some of the lube onto his finger and slid it into Xander's heat. Pumping his finger in and out pleased that Xander was tight but not tight enough that he'd have no problem sinking his cock in with out a migraine.

Xander worked himself on Spike's finger and was pleased to feel a second one being added. He had imagined what it would be like to have Spike inside him, he had no doubt that this would be better than any fantasy he had come up with.

"You ready for me sweets?" Spike asked as he removed his fingers.

"God you have absolutely no idea," Xander retorted with a moan as Spike leaned down and licked his nipple. "Being inside me would be a great plan right about now."

Spike agreed and slicked up his cock. He brought Xander's legs over his shoulder before lining himself up. Sliding in slowly to make sure he didn't accidentally end up hurting Xander and set the chip off. Nothing screamed mood killer than rolling around on floor in agony. Once he was in all the way in, he bent down kissing Xander on the lips. "Absolutely gorgeous," he murmured as he began moving inside Xander.

Xander ran a hand over Spike's face, his eyes never leaving Spike's. Missing the look of pure bliss pass over the vampires face was not an option for him, "Harder Spike. I know what you are; you don't have to hold back for me."

"You're a magnificent creature," Spike told Xander as he sped up his pace hitting Xander's prostate.

"Fuck yes," Xander grunted and stars appeared before his eyes. "Gods I love you Spike."

A growl rumbled through Spike's chest, he was so close and by the smell of Xander so was he. The only thing that would make this the most incredible sex he'd ever had was to be able to sink his fangs into Xander's neck and claim him for his own.

"Do it," Xander said making Spike realize he said the last part out loud. "I want you to."

Spike shifted into his demon and looked down at Xander his eyes glowing yellow. He waited for Xander to change his mind once he saw what he really was. All he got was a smile.

"Beautiful," Xander stated before baring his throat trusting Spike with his life.

Diving in Spike's fangs pierced the flesh; the sweet taste of fresh blood hit his taste buds. He would be the only one to feel Xander's blood flow into his own being.

Xander's mouth opened but no sound came out, it had hurt at first but now it was only ecstasy. His balls tightened and soon his was coming, his cum splashing both his and Spike's stomachs.

Spike pulled his mouth away from Xander's neck blood smeared around his lips as he howled his own climax filling Xander up with his own cum. When his cock was flaccid he slipped out and removed Xander's legs from his shoulders before lying down and pulling Xander into his arms and kissing his forehead, "Bloody hell pet that was fantastic."

"Mmm hmm," Xander replied and than sighed in satisfaction.

"That's all? Mmm hmm?" Spike asked in absolute shock.

Xander tilted his head so he was looking up at Spike, "Uh huh. Some sex god fucked my brains out."

"Well in that case I'll take it as a compliment." Spike said with a chuckle. "Want another go around?"

"Oh yeah, but nap first." Xander established with a sleepy smile. "Love you Spike."

A soft smile played over Spike's face, he'd never get tired of hearing Xander say those words. "I love you too Xan. Now get some sleep you're gonna need all the energy you can get."

"Sounds good," Xander replied before he started snoring softly.

"That it does luv," Spike agreed and his hand ran over his mark on Xander's throat before closing his own eyes and falling into a restful sleep.

The End


End file.
